


The guest list

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Max and Rafael decide to help their dads figure out their guest list for the wedding.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

‘’Dad is getting married,’’ announced Rafael. He was in his preschool and of course that was the first thing that he needed to tell his friends and the teachers. Every single one that worked there because this was such important news and the world needed to know. Now he was announcing it to the friends from his class and everyone was very much in awe because that was like really important adult stuff and when it came to it, Rafael seemed to have more insight about all steps to marriage. Just like aunt Izzy has explained it to him, Rafael was spreading the message among his friends and he was happy to announce that they finally reached the most important step to marriage. 

‘’Ohhh, this is the important step,’’ said Becky, Rafael’s friend and the boy happily nodded and she just clasped her hands together. Rafael was very happy to see just how amazed everyone looked and sounded.  _ Yes, yes.  _ The teacher was sitting next to all of them and was just listening to all of it, shaking her head, but the smile on her face remained. Rafael was one of the most precious kids in her class, she shouldn’t have favourites, but he was a smart four year old and always very mature for his age. Then again, he had to grow up very fast because of the situation, the divorce. 

‘’Yes is the most important step,’’ said Rafael, nodding happily and he had even more exciting news to tell his friends. ‘’And and,’’ he started, but was too excited about it all, jumbling over his own words and the teacher chuckled. ‘’I and Max will have important job at the wedding,’’ said Rafael and the girl’s eyes widened. Oh, that was so cool! ‘’Yes, yes, we will carry the rings,’’ said Rafael happily and the boy on the right went  _ ohhh!  _

‘’You can do that?’’ whispered Becky and Rafael nodded. Oh, wow, that was so cool and Rafael just nodded, carrying on his little ramble because he was on fire because he was just so excited that he couldn’t stop talking about it. That was all that he could about for the last few days - since the proposal happened - and it was honestly so adorable. At least in Magnus’ and Alec’s eyes. 

Just the day before all four of them went to the mall and the boys would stop by random people and try telling them that their parents were getting married. It was super adorable just how the two of them were excited about it. Rafael was really, really excited about it all. He was glad that Magnus was officially going to become his  _ Papa  _ and Max his brother even though they were all already a big and happy family. 

‘’Yes, yes, you can do all of this,’’ said Rafael happily and Becky’s eyes lit up.

‘’Oh, wedding sounds so much fun, can I come too?’’ asked the girl and Rafael quickly nodded.  _ Yes, yes in his eyed everyone was invited to come to such a party!  _ But the teacher realised that maybe she needed to jump in a little bit because according to Rafael the whole school was going to end up on the invitation list and she just stood up and then stepped closer to them. Rafael glanced up at then happily clapped - did she want to come to the wedding too? Oh, he was going to ask dad and Papa to send her special invitation because she was a cool adult!

‘’Do you want to come to the wedding too, Miss Johnson?’’ asked Rafael happily and the teacher just chuckled and then sat down onto the floor so that she was closer to the kids and then she just clasped her hands together.

‘’You know, Rafe,’’ said the teacher and Rafael only nodded. ‘’The wedding is a special moment that is usually celebrated with family and friends,’’ said the teacher and Rafael nodded. Yes, exactly, with family and friends and Rafael had many, many friends. To him everyone that he liked was basically a friend and he just pouted a little bit because he didn’t understand why the teacher said that.

‘’Yes,’’ said Rafael. ‘’And-and all of them are my friends and you’re my friend too, right, Miss Johnson?’’ asked Rafael and the teacher just chuckled. Ah, yes, it was going to be hard to explain it to the little boy why not all of them could come to the wedding. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to slowly and patiently explain it to  _ all _ of them because Rafael got the entire class very excited about going to this fun wedding and she just laughed and shook her head. Yep, it was going to be hard to explain it to them so that they could understand. 

* * *

‘’Congratulations, Mr Lightwood,’’ was the first thing that Alec heard as he stepped through the door of Rafael’s preschool and he narrowed his eyes because he couldn’t figure out what that was all about. He didn’t really make a big announcement about his recent engagement at least to his knowledge, so maybe he thought that it was something about Rafael? Alec just awkwardly smiled, nodded and walked past the guy that was also working there and he headed for Rafael’s classroom, but on this way there he was stopped by at least three people and all three of them were congratulating him.

‘’I’ve heard the good news, Lightwood, I’m so happy,’’ said the teacher that was teaching the kids next to Rafael’s classroom and Alec narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat and he then rubbed the back of his neck.

‘’Um, thanks?’’ asked Alec and then cleared his throat. ‘’Do you mind telling me what the good news are? I’ve been stopped by three people now and I, um, I kind of don’t get it,’’ said Alec and the other smiled.

‘’Oh, it’s about your recent engagement, your son has told us all about it,’’ said the teacher and Alec opened his mouth, then closed it and took in a deep breath.  _ Right, he should have known that something like that was about to happen.  _ That made a lot of sense and then he just laughed and glanced to thr classroom and smiled. ‘’Congrats, so happy for all of you,’’ he said and then glanced at his class. “Well, better get going, tell Rafe I said hi,” said the other teacher, Alec nodding and then he decided to finally go and back Rafe up from preschool. They were going to be heading over to Magnus’ in a bit.

As soon as Alec opened the door of the classroom, all of the kids started giggling and Rafael happily hopped over to his dad, who arched a brow and then looked around the place. Ah, yes, of course he told all of his classmates as well. “Dad, dad, dad, guess what!” said the boy happily and Alec leaned down, picked him up and then arched a brow. He seemed in high spirits as always.

“You seem in a good mood, what happened, buddy?” asked Alec and Rafe took in a deep breath.

“Dad, do you know how you were struggling with the guest list?” asked Rafael and Alec cocked his head to the side.  _ He heard that?  _ Oh, Rafael never missed out on anything and Alec eventually nodded. Rafe happily clasped his hands together and then took in a deep breath. “I got it all covered, dad,” said Rafael and placed his little hands on top of his dad’s shoulders and Alec arched his brow.

“Um, okay?”

“I invited all of my friends from school and teachers, so you don’t have to worry about it all,” said Rafael and Alec’s jaw dropped because  _ he did what now?!  _ Rafael’s eyes lit up and he then nodded happily. “Yes, you and Papa don’t have to worry, so many people will come and it’ll be so fun!” cheered the boy. “Oh, oh, this will be the best party ever, they will all see me carry rings for you and Papa with Max,” said Rafael proudly and Alec took in a deep breath.

“Ah, you did, huh?” asked Alec and started laughing. Rafael happily nodded and in the moment Alec didn’t have to heart to tell Rafe that they needed to still discuss the actual list with Magnus. But after all it made sense to Alec, Rafael wanted to help out like always and Alec just placed a little kiss on top of Rafael’s head and he just bit his lip. “Tell you what, Magnus and I will try and squeeze and many of them in,” said Alec and Rafael was more than excited, quickly nodding.

“Yay!” cheered the boy and Alec then placed him onto the floor.

“Go change and we’ll go to Magnus’ now okay?” asked Alec and Rafael nodded, running to change. Alec laughed and then took in a deep breath - ah, yes, children really were something, biting into his lip.

Right, so how to break it to Magnus that all of Rafael’s classmates were coming to their wedding?


	2. Chapter 2

“And this is why I invited all of my friends to your wedding, Papa,” announced Rafael as he glanced up at Magnus and Alec was just nervously laughing next to his fiance. He really tried to tell to Rafael that it was impossible for all of them to show up at their wedding, but at the end of it all, he just didn’t have the heart to break Rafael’s heart because he was looking forward to it so much and he just looked at Magnus, who started laughing, but then stopped as he could tell that Rafael wasn’t joking around and he glanced at Alec again, who just shrugged and placed his hands together. Magnus sighed and then smiled again because he should have known that something like that would have happened, biting into his lip as he also didn’t know how to let Rafael know that not only that usually only close friends and families came to the wedding, but it was also physically impossible because that would be too, too many people. Magnus and Alec were trying to keep it simple this time, no big weddings, but as they started inviting people, more and more were on their list and yes… it wasn’t going to be such a small wedding anymore. But it wasn’t like they minded it, that went just to show that they had a lot of family members and friends that loved them.  _ So it was a good sign.  _

Max, on the other hand, was very excited to hear that because he also had plans and he waddled over to Rafael and his eyes were glowing. “Papa, we can invite anyone we would like?” asked Max and Rafael just nodded because their dads were too busy with trying to say something that would be… that would be appropriate for their age and wouldn’t hurt their feelings too much. The three year old was amazed and he just clasped his hands together and he started bouncing up and down. “I will invite many people too, I will invite my friends and-and, oh!” said Max and Magnus arched his brow. “My friend Ashley has a new puppy, he will come too. Everyone will be invited,” he carried on and Magnus laughed nervously as well and then he lifted a finger up and Max glanced up. 

“Just a second, boys, your dad and I have to talk about… some things,” said Magnus and Max and Rafael just nodded and went back to planning their guest list. “Alexander, we have to do something,” said Magnus and Alec nodded because Magnus had a point. If they were going to continue like this literally everyone was going to be invited and he just huffed under his breath. But how to break it to the boys? That was a mystery to him and he just rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

“I know and I tried telling Rafe that on our way here, but I just couldn’t. I mean look how adorable they are,” said Alec and Magnus glanced at then, chewing on his lip and he nodded. That was the problem, they needed to move past their adorable appearance and finally just… but it would break their little hearts, they were looking forward to this so much so it wouldn’t be fair, would it? They needed to come up with a solution and Magnus was already on it. Magnus clasped his hands together and gave Alec a little smile.

“I know,” said Magnus and placed his hand on top of Alec’s cheek. “They’re too adorable, we can’t destroy their innocence,” said Magnus and then rubbed the back of his neck. “We need to break it to them slowly and gently, without being too mean about it,” said Magnus and Alec nodded because that sounded like a good plan. It sounded like a good plan indeed, but Alec still had literally no idea how they were going to go about it. But he was prepared to listen to Magnus - he usually had great ideas. 

“Okay, yes, I agree,” said Alec and then glanced at Magnus. “So, what’s the plan?”

Magnus snorted and shrugged. “No idea, but I will think of something,” said Magnus and gave his fiance a little wink. Alec just nodded and then bit his lip, hoping that Magnus knew what he was doing, following him back to the boys, who have already expanded their guest list and both of them sat down onto the floor so that they were closer to the boys. Rafe and Max happily plopped down onto the floor with their fathers and were happily talking over each other who else they have decided to invite over for the wedding. Magnus and Alec glanced at each other and then nodded.  _ It was the time to finally say something about it! _

“You know, boys,” said Magnus and the boys finally stopped talking. “I think the two of you are very sweet and kind for trying to help Alexander and I for our guest list, it really is such an amazing thing that you’re doing, but,” said Magnus and Rafael’s smile faltered a little bit. He was old enough to know that  _ but _ usually meant something bad and his eyes widened. So their guest plan wasn’t good after all? Rafe pouted and then took in a deep breath, feeling a little bit upset, but he didn’t want to make too much of a big deal.

“But?” asked Rafael in the end. He didn’t say more than that, but Alec could tell that he was upset and he quickly glanced at him.

“It is just,” said Alec and bit his lip. “You two are so generous with who you want to invite to our wedding and we just don’t know if we would be able to make all of them fit inside of the venue that we have already reserved,” said Alec and Magnus quickly nodded. Max cocked his head to the side, Rafael on the other hand pouted and then shook his head because he also had a solution for that! He was a very smart boy, he knew it, and that was why he was prepared for all!

“I will set up a big, big tent in front of the place,” said Rafael and Alec almost felt bad for almost laughing. Gosh, he was so precious, he had a solution for everything and Alec glanced over at Magnus, who was also trying his best to keep up a straight face. “I will use my pocket money, dad, I will buy so many tents,” said Rafael and Max chimed in.

“I will help!”

“Magnus,” gasped Alec. “Help.”

“You two really are so kind and sweet, boys,” said Magnus and Rafael quickly nodded. Magnus’ heart was melting because the two of them were so sweet and their ideas were so cool. Almost pretty smart. A tent, he could never think of something like that! “And very smart, I would have never thought of putting up the tents to fit so many people,” said Magnus and Rafael was beaming with happiness.  _ So that meant that it was happening? It was all solved? _ Yay! “But what if it is windy? It wouldn’t be very nice even if there is rain, it would-”

“Papa, I will fight evil rain,” said Max and Magnus snorted under his breath.

Very well, there was going to be another approach needed because this wasn’t working. Telling them that there wasn’t enough money and other resources to invite so many people was out of the option - they were too young to understand it anyway. “Okay, boys, listen to this,” said Magnus and Rafe cocked his head to the side. “How about, instead of inviting everyone on your amazing and very long list,” said Magnus and Alec was cracking up in the back, but when Max glanced at him, he quickly stopped and was all serious again. “We film the entire thing,” said Magnus and the boys didn’t quite get it yet. “And send the video to all of your friends,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. That was a brilliant plan! As expected, his husband to be was a genius! Alec just hoped that the boys were going to agree to that because what else was there to do? 

"But," said Rafael and held in his breath because he didn't quite understand how that was a good idea. "My friends won't see me? Dad, I don't understand," said Rafael and looked at Alec, who took in a deep breath and then glanced at Magnus, who was just patiently sitting there.  _ Magnus was an angel, truly.  _ Always so kind and calm about things. Alec bit his lip and decided to chime in.

"Of course they would see you, they would see all of us," said Alec and Rafael perked up a little bit and then started thinking about it. Max looked at his older brother and when he saw that the older boy was thinking, he also put on his thinking face and Magnus snorted. They really were like brothers at this point and Alec crossed his fingers, hoping that it was going to work. Also filming their wedding was an amazing idea. Alec would definitely want to watch it all again and again especially because he had a feeling that his soul wasn't going to be very much present in there.

"Will they see Max and me carrying the rings, Papa?" asked Rafael and Magnus nodded. Of course, Magnus was going to make sure that the boys would get their proper spotlight and Rafael continued to think about it. Still, he wanted to have a fun party with his friends. And he promised that they would all be able to dance at the wedding. He couldn't break his promise! Rafael was conflicted but Magnus and Alec did say that there wasn't going to be much space inside for all of them. So if everyone came…  _ where would they dance? _ Not to mention that if there was going to be bad weather they couldn't just dance inside of tents. That wasn't fun at all!

"I promise that you will be seen," said Magnus and Max perked up. Oh, a promise! He like those!

"Pinky promise?" asked the little boy and Magnus snorted.

"Pinky promise, cross my heart, Blueberry," said Magnus and Max looked at the older one. "What do you say, boys?" asked Magnus.

"Well," said Rafael. "If there is many people then not everyone can dance. No space. And I promised my friends that there will be dancing," said Rafael. "And if there is rain, they can't dance outside. Dad, dancing in a tent is no fun," said the four year old very seriously and Alec just nodded.  _ Exactly! _

"Yes and you know what the best thing about your friends getting a video of our wedding?" asked Alec and the boys shook their heads in unison. "They can watch it more than one time, they can watch it and see you carry those rings over and over again," said Alec and Max covered his mouth with his hands and gasped loudly. Magnus grinned - Alec did raise a valid point and he was laughing along as he watched the boys.

"Over and over?" whispered Max. Alec nodded. Rafael was listening and he liked what he heard - that was actually so cool! That they would be able to watch it over and over again and that wouldn’t happen if they would all come to the wedding. They could only see it once, but getting the video of it seemed like such a good idea and he glanced at Alec, who nodded again.

“As many times as they would want to,” said Alec and Rafael happily squealed.

“Max, what do you think?” asked Rafael and Magnus and Alec smiled because Rafael always included Max into things. Max cheered up and he nodded.

“It’s so cool!” said Max. “I want video too.”

“Oh, Papa, can we get the video too? I wanna see us carry the rings and-and the rest of it all,” said Rafael and Magnus grinned and quickly nodded. Of course, the boys were going to be the first ones that would get the video. “Is okay?”

“Of course it is,” said Magnus and ruffled Rafael’s curly hair. Rafael was very happy about these news and he took in a deep breath, biting into his lip and he then happily sighed. Oh, that was such amazing news, truly!

“And all friends can get the video?” asked Rafael, Magnus and Alec nodded again. Max and Rafael nodded in unison and Rafael happily cheered. “Okay, change of plans, dad. I won’t invite all friends, I’ll tell them tomorrow that I will send them video. I will tell them that dancing in tent is no fun, you know?” asked Rafael. “All is ready, all is okay, guest list is updated,” said Rafael and Magnus and Alec started laughing. “Why laugh?”

“Sorry, Rafe, you’re just too cute,” said Alec and pinched Rafael’s cheek. Rafael shook it off because he didn’t have the time to just sit around and think about how cute he was - though he was pretty cute, he knew it and owned it - but he needed to make more plans. “Max, we need to continue our plan.”

“Plan?” asked the younger boy.

“Yes how people will sit and stuff,” said Rafael, nodding. Rafael marched towards the blocks that Max had there in the corner and decided to visualise things for their dads. Alec was shaking with laughter and Magnus was truly in awe.

“I’m telling you, Alexander, that kid has a bright future in party planning career,” said Magnus and Alec snorted. 

“That I see,” said Alec and then huffed under his breath.  _ Okay, the plan was back in track.  _

Alec smiled grew as he took Magnus’ hand into his own, linking their fingers together and his heart swell as his eyes fell upon their engagement rings. Both of them were just so happy and excited!


End file.
